Don't Forget Me
by GrAyeyez
Summary: Hermione and Draco are training to fight on opposite sides of the second war. Will they forge an alliance between the two quarraling sides or will they be lost to each other forever. Read and find out! SEQUEL TO NEVER SAY GOODBYE!
1. There's No Way!

Hermione walked around her new apartment, she held her stomach tenderly. She had just had the weirdest craving for chocolate ice cream and mashed potatoes. She shook her head not comprehending her situation and walked back to the guys who were waiting for her in the next room.

"The place is awesome, Hermione? How did you find it?" Harry asked her innocently.

"Umm...Draco and I were planning to move her after graduation. When he disappeared I decided to still come. He would have wanted it."

"Hermione, you can talk to us if you ever need to!" Ron said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I know but I'm fine!" She lied "He said that he was coming back for me! So I trust him even if you two still don't! This is the only thing keeping me from snapping my wand in two and going back to live with my parents."

"Just chill, Hermione! We understand how you feel." Harry said.

"Do you? Has Ginny ever disappeared or has Lavender ever disappeared on you Ron? No I don't think they have. So if you'll excuse me I have a lot of decorating to do."

The boys left her standing in her living room feeling dumb. Deciding not to brood too long over stupid shit she went into her bedroom and conjured the things she would need to paint her bedroom.

"Nice going Harry! You just had to upset her! Now we'll never get her to go to the doctor's!" Ron whispered as they stood outside Hermione's apartment building.

"Oh yes we will! Don't forget that we still have Ginny! They were inseparable after Malfoy left her like that. I hate him for making her cry. He better make this right or I will kill him!" Harry whispered back as the cab pulled up in front of them.

Back in Hermione's bedroom she had begun to draw on her walls in a charcoal pencil. She drew his face. Everything needed to be perfect. Every scar right. Every line defined. She needed the sense of unity that his picture gave her. She closed her eyes and let her memories do the drawing. Hermione made his robes billow out behind him. The castle to his left. The forest to his right. The wooden hut behind him and a little to the left. The lake right in front of him.

It was the last time she had saw him. In clothes that is. She smiled to herself and opened her eyes. She looked at the wall and began to cry.

"I can handle this!" she told herself. But as she said this the emotions became too much to handle and she turned her back to the wall.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ginny walked into the room and stopped at Hermione's side.

"Wow! Hermione it looks exactly like him. And how? Why do you want to put yourself through so much pain?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not putting myself through pain! I need him here with me in some way."

"Oh! Okay! Listen on request I am to take you to the doctor's." Ginny said nervously.

"Why there's nothing wrong?" Hermione said indignantly.

"When was your last period?" Ginny asked eyes full of apprehension.

"Last month why?"

"And did you sleep with Draco during the last month?"

"Yeah right after my last period but I still don't see where this is going. I was careful! There was no way that I could be! Unless...And it would have been easy because we were caught up in the moment. But he's never do that. He knew that his father would kill him."

"So are you going to come with?"

"Yeah but I'm telling you that your wrong!"


	2. News! News and more news!

**Chapter 3**

**Draco flung himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillows. _Why? He thought. Why does my father have to be such an ass? I want to see my baby! It is my god damn baby._**

**Draco sat down at his desk and took out two pieces of parchment. He dipped his quill in ink once again and began to write.**

_**Blaise,**_

_**I need you to get a letter to Hermione for me. She needs to understand why I'm gone. She needs to know that I'm still alive, that I love her, and that I will never break the promise.**_

_**Draco, **_

_**Hermione, my love**_

_**I know how hard it has been for you to live without me. It has been painful for me to have to go to sleep, dream about you and then wake up and have the cruel reality snatch you away. Mc Gonagall's spell has yet to work. However, I think Voldemort has to be dead in order for it to work. I love you Hermione! I always will. Don't give up yet! I am coming back for you. Oh and if it's a boy name him Draco James Malfoy. I'll love you forever. **_

_**Love, Draco**_

Draco waited at the front door for Blaise to come get Hermione's letter 2 days later. As the doorbell rang, he pushed the letter into Blaise's hands. 

"**Make sure that she's safe and try to find out the sex of _my_ baby." He said**

"**Are you sure that its yours?" Blaise asked the question that Draco had already asked himself. He glared at Blaise.**

"**We were in love! I was her first and will be her last." He said and allowed a tear to roll down his cheek.**

**Hermione stared at Blaise in confusion.**

"**Why are you here?" she asked not bothering to hide her mistrust. _ I hope that Draco is okay! _ She thought.**

"**He's alive!" Blaise said almost as if he had read Hermione's mind.**

**Hermione lifted her eyes and stared in Blaise's hazel eyes. She stepped away from the door.**

"**Come in!" she said walking to the living room.**

**Blaise gasped as he walked into the living room.**

"**Beautiful isn't it?" she asked admiring the walls painted with each house table from the Great Hall. Blaise's eyes raked the walls looking for the Slytherin table. When he found it, Draco's was the first body he noticed. It had a heavenly aura around it.**

"**You really miss him don't you?" Blaise asked her. Hermione nodded her head sighing.**

"**So what did you come here for?"**

"**Oh!" Blaise reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He handed it to her. Her eyes grew wide as she read the paper.**

**With her eyes shining with tears, she looked up from the note.**

"**How does he know? Where is he? Why isn't he here with me? Why did he leave?" she turned to Blaise**

"**It's a girl!" she told him quietly. "Blaise!" she said as he turned to leave "Please bring him to me."**

"**I can only try, Hermione!" he said sadly walking to the door. "I can only try." He repeated and he disapparated. **

**Hermione laid on her bed thinking. "I'm only seventeen! I'm a baby myself! How could I let this happen?" she said to ceiling. Sighing she walked out of her room and into her living room. With tears shining in her eyes she pulled open her cabinet hidden behind her drawing of Harry and Ron. **

**Hermione reached into the cabinet and traced her fingers over the dusty volumes of books and photo albums. She counted to seven tapping the books as she went. She pulled out the black leather photo album. Bringing it up to her face, she blew the dust off the cover. A lone tear dropped onto the leather cover. She traced the words with her middle finger.**

"**Funny how destiny works…" she muttered to herself and opened the book.**

**She flipped through the moving pictures until she came to one of Draco sitting on his bed. It was taken during Christmas break of last year.**

**She smiled deviously as a plan formed in her brain. She kissed his picture and closed the book. She hastily placed the album back, ran to the spare bedroom, and opened the door. Hermione stood in the middle of the room and imagined their baby's room. Crying tears of joy, she held her stomach.**

**Draco paced around his bedroom. He kept glancing at his pure white left forearm, no matter how much he despised his father he had to get the mark. It was his destiny.**

**He held his breath as he heard the cracks of people apparating into his Father's Drawing Room. Sighing he began to walk to his door as his father called him. He looked down at his arm and took in its milky white complexion. It would be the last time he would look at it without wanting to vomit. **

**Forcing himself not to break down, Draco walked into his Father's Drawing Room. Fear spread through every bone in his body. He stood at the door waiting to be acknowledged by Voldemort.**

"**Draco, my boy!" said a high and cold voice. "Come to me!"**

"**Yes My Lord!" Draco said clearly walking forward. He dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.**

"**Stand up!" Voldemort hissed.**

**Draco obeyed.**

"**Give me your left arm!" Voldemort demanded.**

**Draco obeyed. Voldemort folded his icy fingers over Draco's wrist. He flipped it upward. With the tip of his wand pressed into Draco's inner forearm his icy voice said: "Mark Apperio!" **

**Draco's faces screwed up in pain as a hot burning sensation flew up his arm. When Voldemort pulled the wand away from Draco's now scarred flesh the burning sensation receded. Letting out his breath, he opened his eyes and recited the speech that had been punched into his brain ever since he could talk.**

"**I hereby give myself fully to the Dark Arts. It will be my pleasure to serve you fully My Lord! I alone will make a difference! I alone will be faithful! I am eternally yours." The words stung his tongue as he lied to Voldemort. **

**Voldemort held up a hand and tried to smile. **

"**Draco, you may go admire your beautiful arm. This is who you are now! Stand tall and be proud." **

**Draco turned on his heel slowly and walked out of the room. The second the door clicked shut he ran to his bathroom. Turning on the water and grabbing the soap, he began scrubbing his arm, praying that the Mark would go away.**

**However, it didn't it would never go away. He was scarred…for life.**

"**Now I have two things in common with Potter!" he said rinsing his arm of the soap sediment and wrapping it in a bandage to stop the bleeding.**

**All he could think of was Hermione and hoe, even though he did not mean to, he said goodbye!**

**Hermione stood with her hands on her hips admiring her work. Somehow, she had drawn an exact replica of Draco's bedroom. _If their baby couldn't have the real Draco then…_ Hermione never finished the thought.**


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion 

Draco was lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He wanted nothing more than to be with Hermione. He wanted to feel her hair between his fingers and her skin beneath his lips.

He wanted nothing more than to see his baby. However, his father always had a way of taking whatever was important to him. And, right now, Hermione was the most important thing to him. He wanted to see her badly.

"Draco." His father called from outside his door. "May I come in?" he asked and walked into the bedroom before Draco gave him an answer.

"I guess so." Draco said as his father sat on his desk chair.

"Now Draco I know that we haven't talked about why I pulled you out of Hogwarts before graduation and I feel that now is the time.

"I pulled you out because I felt that you were making the wrong choice for you life and I wanted to make sure that you did no such thing. Therefore, I got permission from Dumbledore and he let me take you home. You have to understand that I did this in your best in-"

"Bump that! I know exactly why you took me out of school. You _knew _I was making the wrong choice by your standards. I was in love with Hermione Granger. A Mudblood and a Gryffindor. I know that Pansy was reporting to you on my every move and I was foolish enough to let her catch me but I love Hermione and you cannot keep me away from her.

"Oh! Moreover, something else to piss you off she is pregnant. In addition, the kid is mine."

SLAP 

Draco's head turned to the right and he spit out blood. "Thanks Dad!" Draco said sardonically. He felt awful and furthermore Blaise still had not returned with an answer from Hermione. Draco prayed to Merlin that she was okay and not harmed. He did not know what he would do if Hermione and his baby were harmed in any way.

Draco let a tear stroll down his cheek

Hermione paced around her apartment contemplating weather or not she should try to go and see Draco. She needed to be with Draco but she also needed to be with Harry and help to train for the War. But could she really fight with her belly about to swell?

Hermione had just begun to cry when there was a knock on her door. She wiped her eyes and opened the door. She gasped at what she saw: Blaise had a man help up by his shoulders. That blonde head and those gray eyes seemed do familiar to Hermione.

A load of memories flashed through Hermione's mind. Staring with the day she laid her eyes on this beautiful creature ending with the last time she saw him.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered to the man she loved.

Draco looked into her chocolate brown eyes and tried his best to smile. But seeing as how his father had done a job on him he could barely move. Draco nodded his head in agony and allowed Blaise to lead him into the house and lay him on Hermione's couch. He looked at the walls and smiled inwardly at his picture painted clear as day on her living room wall. Draco watched as Hermione placed a bowl of hot water on her coffee table and began to bathe Draco's injuries. He reached out with his right hand and tucked a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him lovingly and apologized if the wounds were going to sting. She placed the cloth to his upper lip and washed away the caked blood. Hermione strategically cleaned Draco up and helped him sit up on her couch.

Hermione was ecstatic that Draco was with her again. She wanted to jump on him and kiss him and hug him and what she wanted him to take her right there. Hermione still loved Draco and Draco still loved Hermione.

"I've missed you Draco!" Hermione said as she laid her head on his chest. She could hear his ragged breathing and enjoyed knowing that she was with him. She knew that everything in the world could go wrong but did she care? No, all she wanted to do was catch up with Draco.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked him.

Draco took a sip of water and then a gulp. He swallowed the water and sighed.

"I haven't been…awful. My father pulled me out of school and then he made me a prisoner in my own house. I tried so many times to escape to see you but he always caught me in the end. Everything always happens in the end. I lost you in the end. He caught me in the end. We are all going to die in the end." He stared into Hermione's eyes. Draco fell into her chocolate orbs and held her head on his chest.

"I love you, Hermione!"

"I love you, too, Draco!"

They both turned their heads as they heard the door click shut. They were alone. And they were going to make the best of their time together.

Draco sat up on the couch and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. He stared down into her chocolate eyes and lost himself. He slammed his lips upon her and kissed her passionately. He ran his tongue across her lips absolutely begging her for entrance to her soul. He wanted to be with her forever. Draco pulled apart gasping for air.

"Hermione!" he whispered between breaths. "We have to get married!"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco bewildered.

"What? Why?"

"Because…if we don't then my father will keep us apart. He will kill me and you and…the baby if…if we are not married as soon as possible. And we also have to worry about McGonnagall's curse. So please let's get married."

"But Draco!! We can't… not just yet anyway! We have to get some things squared away! Like how we haven't seen each other in a few months! We have one little thing to take care of."

With that Hermione crashed her lips on Draco's and kissed him so deeply that new waves of emotion racked through her body. She shuddered as Draco slid his hand up her shirt and gently rubbed her breast. Hermione involuntarily moaned as an orgasm rushed through her body.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and undressed her. Just as he was about to lower himself into her when a loud crack was heard from behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Draco froze mere inches above Hermione and turned around and stared into the eyes of…

**_To Be Continued…….._**


	4. Leaving Always Hurts

Chapter 4: Surprises are not always good 

**_Last Time: Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and undressed her. Just as he was about to lower himself into her when a loud crack was heard from behind him. _**

"_**Well, well, well, what do we have here?"**_

_**Draco froze mere inches above Hermione and turned around and stared into the eyes of…**_

_**NOW: **_

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stood in Hermione's bedroom doorway. They were holding their arms and the blood was seeping through their fingers onto her carpet. Hermione, however, was paying them no attention because she had her eyes closed and was cursing the day that these two were born. Draco pulled himself off of Hermione and covered her with a blanket.

"What is it that the two of you want?" He asked them his voice dripping with malice and hatred.

"We…we uhhh…we wanted to tell you that we finally got the Mark." They sputtered

"How the hell did you find me?"

At this question the boys were completely silent. They could not blow their cover. They could not give up getting the chance to finally give Draco what he deserved. Crabbe and Goyle had waited most of their lives to catch Draco defying his father. Could they give him the benefit of the doubt now? Should they let him go, let him be free, or should they take him into custody and drag him to his father's house. For a moment they stood there dumbfounded and looked at Draco blankly. Draco cleared his throat.

"How the hell did you find me?"

Crabbe and Goyle stated that they just apparated and appeared where Draco was. Draco growled manically and sat down on the bed. How was it that somehow somebody always tended to find him no matter how much he tried to hide? Draco was slowly coming to the conclusion that if he just stood in the middle of the street in Diagon Alley everybody would look right past him. However, because he tried his best to hide everybody found him. Why did this fucked up life have to be mine? He though solemnly to himself.

Draco stood up and guided Crabbe and Goyle out of Hermione's bedroom and into the hallway.

"Listen, guys, I know that I have been mean to you guys in the past but I really need you guys to keep this one secret for me. Please don't tell my father that I am here. He would kill me. I know that I am a bastard sometimes but I'm those days are over. I am in love and I don't know when you will be seeing me again. I promise that you both will get lots of money off of me if you hide me. Also you won't have to deal with me anymore."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and disapparated leaving Draco standing alone in Hermione's hallway halfway naked. Draco opened Hermione's door and stepped back inside. He walked quietly over to the bed and climbed back in. He placed his fingers inside her and gently moved them in and out. Causing Hermione to shudder in pleasure. When Draco was positive that he would not hurt he climbed on top of her and lowered himself into her. Knowing that this would not be the last time that they would do this. Draco and Hermione were reunited and nothing was going to stop them, not even Lucius Malfoy. Draco slid himself inside of Hermione feeling her wetness all around him. He moaned involuntarily and erupted inside of her. Draco felt sure that if Hermione weren't already pregnant she would be after this little expedition.

Draco held Hermione close to him and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you, Hermione!" Draco said.

"I love you too, Draco!" Hermione said between uneven breaths. "Harry and Ron should be able to help you move in and Ginny and I could get a small wedding together by Wednesday." Hermione whispered into his ear and he nodded his approval.

Draco placed his blonde head between Hermione's breasts and fell into a deep sleep.

Draco woke up next to Hermione and smiled at her. Oh, how he loved her. How he wanted to be with her forever, but he couldn't. Not now anyway. He knew that what he had to do next would be the hardest thing to do in his life. He knew that he had to leave Hermione again for a while. He knew that she was carrying his baby and he hated having to walk out on her again and again but he had Death Eater things to attend to. He had to serve the lord that he hated. He had to be faithful or else…Hermione, his unborn baby; basically his world would be terminated.

Draco slowly climbed out of the bed and replaced the blankets over Hermione's still naked form. He bent down and lightly brushed his lips over Hermione's forehead. He truly did love her but would their love prevail over everything that they were about to go through.

Draco had to train to fight for the Dark today while Hermione and his baby had to train to fight for the Light. Draco placed his hand on her belly and sighed. There would be no tie between them if it wasn't for this baby. For once in his life Draco felt glad that he had let his hormones get the better of him.

Walking quietly to the door, Draco turned the knob, looked back at Hermione, and walked out of her life for the second time in his life. The next time he walked into her life he swore to himself that it was for good. That the next time he wouldn't hurt her. The next time…it was always the next time for him. When would he ever do something in the present?

Hermione stretched her hands far above her head and her legs far down below her, so that her toes uncurled and slipped over the cold sheets that had been untouched all night.

Hermione turned her head prepared to get a mouthful of beautiful blonde hair but the left side of her bed was empty. Void of all living, human life. Huge tears fell from her eyes and onto her cheeks and finally stained her white sheets. He had left her again…what had made her think that he wouldn't hurt her again? What had made this time any different? What had changed him? He was a fucking Death Eater.

A/N: I am so sorry that this so short! I mean it is xmas eve and I am trying to get this up today instead of making you wait until Sunday the 26th. So please bear with me. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. I hope that you like this and I am taking it slow this time so that means that there will be a lot more chapters. Hope that you enjoy!!!! Happy Holidays!!!!! I love CORY!!!!!!!


	5. A Terrifying Visit

Don't Forget Me: Chapter 5 

Draco paced back and forth between his bedroom door and his window. He knew that it was wrong for him to leave her all alone again while she was carrying his baby, but he had to do it for his own and her safety. Especially for hers, considering that she was having his baby. He also knew that she loved him and that she would never say goodbye. They would be together forever, even though they were miles apart. Draco promised himself that he would find his way back to her but for now he had to meet with Dumbledore so that they could plan.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and was silently crying into Draco's shirt. She had no clue why he had to leave after everything seemed like it was going to be okay between them. He always had a knack for fucking things up didn't he? He always had to ruin a good thing? He always had to make her cry! Enough is enough! Hermione decided. He had to prove that he was really going against his own will in order for her to let him back into her life for a third time, She was tired of being heartbroken the morning after.

She slowly got up off the bed and threw his shirt into the back of her closet. Then she proceeded to walk into her living room where she sat down on her couch and called Ginny. Where she knew that she was sure to reach her three best friends.

"Hello!" Came Ginny's voice from the phone that Mr. Weasley had gotten installed the previous summer.

"Ginny! I am so glad to hear your voice. He came back to me last night and once again in the morning he was gone. I have no clue what to do. Every time he leaves he takes another part of me. He is going to leave me one too many times and I am going to die. I mean there are only so many times that a person can be let down by the one that they love right? I –"

"Hermione, slow down and breathe! I know how you feel but you need to just calm down! He will come back!" "I hope" Ginny muttered to herself after reassuring her friends that her one true love will come back to her.

"Thanks Ginny! You are always a big help! You are always there for me! I just hope that things work out with you and Seamus. You guys look so cute together!"

Ginny rolled her eyes from the other side of the phone. Hermione could never know that Ginny liked Draco because if she did then her life would crumble faster than fast and nobody really wanted to see Hermione worse that she already was. Once again Ginny had to take the backseat and comfort Hermione because she didn't get her way. Ginny remembered back in Hermione's 6th year: _Hermione was crying again because Harry was ignoring her and paying attention to another girl. A girl from another house, none the less. Hermione went straight to Ginny. Ginny already felt like Hermione was only her friend so that she could have someone to talk to when the boys could not understand her problems. Ginny soon found out that that was exactly why Hermione was her friend even though Hermione did not believe it. Ginny did though, and that was all that mattered to Ginny. Her opinion, nobody else's, hers. _

Ginny snapped back to her feelings in the present and sighed into the mouthpiece.

"Listen, Hermione, Malfoy will be back okay. Don't worry I am sure that something just had to come up. He is on the side of the Light in his heart. He wouldn't hurt you intentionally. So please just calm the fuck down!" Ginny slammed the receiver into the cradle and ran out of the back door with her face in her hands.

Meanwhile…

Draco was sitting in Dumbledore's office with his head in his hands. He had just explained his relationship with Hermione to the Headmaster twice. If he had to explain it again he felt that his head was going to explode.

"Draco, we need to go over the plan now. I know that you must be getting tired of hearing my voice but we need to make everything almost fool proof. Especially if you and Hermione are expecting. Now I need you to show me the Mark on your arm."

Draco stood and pulled up his sleeve. He knew that he disgusted the Headmaster but this was no time for disgust. His baby's life was on the line. He could never let his father get his filthy hands on Hermione or his little one.

"Okay, you may sit back down now! Here is the plan. You are to attend normal Death Eater meetings…

Meanwhile…

Hermione sat crossed legged at her Expecting Mother's Class. It was almost over and people were getting packed up to go home to their loved ones but Hermione wanted to sit here forever. She no longer wanted her baby to come. All she wanted was to be with her Draco, to feel safe in his arms, but he kept taking that from her. He kept making her feel like shit. He kept making her cry.

She sighed and got up from her position on the floor, once again, ignoring the tears that silently fell from her cheeks. She was used to them by now. She had learned to let them go and had learned to accept them for what they are and let them help her define who she is. It seems that she cries more than normal, but she has to cry that is the only way that it seems that Draco really loved her. Hermione gathered up her stuff and slung the bag around her shoulder. Taking careful, easy steps, because of the tears clouding her eyesight, Hermione slowly made her way to the door.

Hermione started up her car and placed her gears in drive. She then proceeded to slowly drive to her doctor's appointment. Thinking, once again, that if Draco had stayed he could have experienced this as well. However, Draco was not here.

Hermione sat in the waiting room and waited patiently for her name to be called. Sweat dripped down between her breasts every time a nurse would walk out of the swinging doors. It smelt like sex throughout the place and Hermione began thinking that her morning sickness was starting because she felt like she wanted to throw up.

Finally Hermione's name was called.

"Granger, Hermione" said a blonde nurse who was wearing pink scrubs. Hermione got up from her chair in the back of the waiting room and walked slowly to the nurse. Hermione smiled at the women who were staring at her enviously because of her figure. The nurse led her down a long hallway and turned right. They walked along that hallway until they reached a baby blue door. The nurse pushed it open and stood aside allowing Hermione to enter the room.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily." The nurse said and left the room.

Hermione sat on the examination table. Her hands were trembling and her knees were shaking her brow was sweating and all she could do was cry.

A loud crack sounded from behind the examination table and Hermione jumped. She was about to scream when large rough hands closed around her mouth. She inhaled deeply and tried to move her lips in order to expose her teeth do that she could bite the hand imprisoning her voice. Hermione shuddered as rough skin brushed her pale cheeks.

"Abort the baby!" said a drawling voice much like her Draco's but not quite. "Abort the baby or you both die! I will kill you both! Do not test me! I am a man of my words. If I let go of your mouth you will not turn around or scream. If you do I will kill you right here in this waiting room. I will spill your guts and leave them for the nice doctor to find. I will kill you Hermione Ann Granger, and you will die for many reasons. One, for making my son stray from his priorities. Two, for being a good-looking Mudblood. Three, for dribbling my family line with your dirty blood.

"I know your weakness, you are afraid to be left alone. Oh yes, Hermione I have been monitoring you very closely. And yes, my son has been reprimanded for fooling around with you once again that night he went out with Blaise. Don't think that I don't know about almost everything that you do. Although, there is a long period of time when you drop off my radar. I will find out where you are. I am going to let go now."

He dropped his hand from Hermione's mouth and she began gasping for breath. When she had calmed down she squared her shoulders and looked forward at the breech position poster.

"It seems funny to me that you, a man who prides himself on being brave and proper, would attack a young lady and scare her. You are vile and a coward. I have not yelled and I have not turned around to look at you Lucius Malfoy, so please just leave me alone. Please just go." Hermione slowly closed her eyes and sighed.

"Just remember my warning. I want you to abort that child."

"Abortion is a Muggle method, something that you are supposed to despise. Why is it that you are so keen on me using the method to get rid of _your _grandchild?"

Hermione squealed as the rough hands gripped her hair and pulled her against his chest. He licked her skin from the base of her neck to her ear. "How dare you speak that way to me? Don't you ever associate that _mistake_ with my family? We are pure and you are filthy! Although I can see now why my son liked you. You are kind of nice to look at and one could lose themselves in your almost innocent quality."

The tears started to fall silently down from Hermione's eyes as Lucius Malfoy slid his hand up the back of her shirt and unclasp her bra. She felt completely violated when he placed his rough, guilty of crime hands, on her breast. Hermione really felt like crying when he moaned into her ear. Although, she knew that if she made one wrong move he would kill her and her baby. Scared to death Hermione let Lucius fondle her. She could not move her hands to clear her damp face.

"I think that we will finish this at a later date…" Lucius said roughly into Hermione's ear as he heard the click of women's high heels. Lucius disapparated and a few seconds later the doctor walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Hermione! How is the pregnancy going?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath. "It's going fine. I am just coming in for my routine check up. Then I have to go into the umm…office for a couple of hours."

"Well, don't work yourself too hard. I mean in your condition it is clear that you do want to be independent but you should take advantage of your mate. He or she should be there to help you and I would like you to take advantage of that."

Hermione looked into the doctor's face and began to cry.

"I know, Hermione, those damn hormones."

Hermione cried harder at this because the doctor was so naïve. It wasn't the hormones. It was all the stress piled up on top of stress. How much did she have to take before she broke down and hurt herself? She did not know how much she could take before she finally broke down.

Hermione walked into her living room and put down the pamphlets from the doctors office on her couch. She then proceeded to take off her shoes and her Muggle clothing and walk to her bathroom. There, Hermione slid into the shower and then after quickly got dressed. Locking her door from the inside she disapparated to Dumbledore's office for the meeting.

Hermione was the second from the last to arrive. She sat down in one of the two empty chairs and looked around for Harry and Ron. They were seated beside Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; she smiled and waved to them. They waved back and turned forward and waited for the last person to arrive. Green flames whirled up inside the fireplace and a man dressed in all black stepped out. Hermione immediately scanned the room for Snape but he was seated next to Professor McGonnagall.

Hermione was confused did this mean that the Death Eaters were invading the school? Were they all going to be dead? Nobody else seemed to mind that a current Death Eater just entered the meeting. So, Hermione just calmed down and waited for the stranger to speak. It never crossed her mind that Draco was the man in the mask.

When Draco stepped out of the fireplace Hermione was the first person that he noticed. She just seemed to glow with innocence. How he wanted to hole her and love her for the rest of his life. However, because of his father he could only love her from afar. She looked shaken up about something and he longed to find out what it is that is bothering her. Draco started to take a step towards her and then remembered himself. He quickly turned back to Dumbledore and stood by his side.

"I will now call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order." Dumbledore began, "I would like to introduce Draco Malfoy for you all today." Dumbledore pointed to Draco and Hermione caught her breath in her throat.

Draco pulled off his mask and tossed it into the side and nodded to Hermione pleading with his eyes for her to understand. He saw the tears in her eyes and his heart reached out to her. What had he done to her? Why did he always have to hurt the ones that he loved?

"I know what you all must be thinking. Draco is working undercover along with Professor Severus Snape. They are both here to help the Order obtain control of the Wizarding World. I know that you may not trust them both but you will in time. I know that I have. I have put my trust and faith in them both and they haven't proven me wrong yet."

Draco stared down at his feet as he tried to hold back the tears that had started to fall from his eyes. He was in a room full of people that were judging him and he did not want to show him that he was weak. Why would he want them to believe him weak? Then they would not trust him and Hermione would not love him any longer. He looked up into her eyes and saw the tears in her eyes; he then smiled apologetically at her and told her to hold on after the meeting.

Hermione nodded and stayed in her seat when she wanted to hug him when she saw the tears in his eyes. Hermione just kept fidgeting until the meeting was over.

"Oh and before we all leave one of us has to lay low and not participate in many of the activities. You know exactly who you are and I will not say your name to save you the embarrassment. Have a good day"

Hermione walked out of the room and into the hallway. She did not see Draco so she disapparated to her apartment. Once again she stripped off her clothes in the living room and sat on her couch in her undergarments. If only she had known why Draco told her to wait after the meeting.

Draco searched the room after the meeting was over and could not find Hermione. Fear settled deep inside his heart as her remembered the Death Eater meeting. As he remembered his father's promise. He glanced at his watch and disapparated as quickly as he could. He had to get to Hermione before his father. He had to stop his father before she got hurt. He would never forgive himself if Hermione was harmed in any way.

Hey guys, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I have to run because I have to get ready for Track Practice. I hope that you all like it and that you can be patient for me to get the next chapters up. Ummm…..I guess that this is all that I have to say for now!!! I hope you all had a happy holiday!!!! I love you all!!!!! You guys are great. I will give a personal review to all of you who reviewed at the end of my story.


	6. Scared Faints

Don't Forget Me: Chapter 6 

**_Last Time:_** Hermione walked out of the room and into the hallway. She did not see Draco so she disapparated to her apartment. Once again she stripped off her clothes in the living room and sat on her couch in her undergarments. If only she had known why Draco told her to wait after the meeting.

Draco searched the room after the meeting was over and could not find Hermione. Fear settled deep inside his heart as her remembered the Death Eater meeting. As he remembered his father's promise. He glanced at his watch and disapparated as quickly as he could. He had to get to Hermione before his father. He had to stop his father before she got hurt. He would never forgive himself if Hermione was harmed in any way.

_**Now:**_

Draco landed on his behind in Hermione's bathroom. "Damn!" He cursed. "So much for apparation tests." He tried to laugh to himself but he knew that Hermione was in grave danger. He got up and dusted himself off and then proceeded to yank the bathroom door open. Quietly, he walked down the hallway and entered Hermione's bedroom. His heart began racing and his blood pumping fast. "Where is she?" he whispered to himself.

He rounded the corner and peeked into the living room. Hermione was sitting on the couch and reading in her panties and her bra. He felt aroused but quickly discarded the feeling as he remembered the meeting again. "Hermione!" He said as he entered the room. "We have to go! Now!" Hermione got up and stared at Draco evilly.

"And, why pre tell, would I want to go with you?"

"Because, if you do not, then my father will be here to finish something that he started earlier. I did not ask him about it and I do not want to hear about it! I just want you to come with me now before he gets here. Because, if he does get here and the both of us are still here then he will fulfill his promise and whatever it is he will make me watch. Now will you just come on?"

Hermione stood up and walked around Draco, heading towards her bedroom.

"No! We have no time for that! Here!" Draco took off his robes and threw them at her. Hermione put them on and stood by his side.

"Let's go!"

"Now Hermione I want you to apparate to my apartment in the U.S. I know but I had to get as far away from my father as I could. He should not be able to find you there considering that he informed us today that he stopped the surveillance on you."

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled through her tears. "I love you so much Draco!"

Draco smiled down at her and hugged her to his chest. "I love you too, Hermione! I will not let anything or anyone hurt you! You are my life! You are my shining star, I would die if you ever left me or was harmed but for now we have to go!"

Draco gave Hermione's shoulder one last tug and disapparated to his apartment. Hermione arrived there a few seconds after. She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"He arrived just as I was leaving!" she mumbled into his shirt. "I was so scared!"

"I know, Hermione!" he whispered soothingly into her ear as he was stroking her hair. "I know!" He wiped his eyes before Hermione looked up at him. Draco lowered his head so that his lips lightly brushed hers. He then pushed his lips against hers to make the kiss more passionate.

He picked her up and sat down with her on his couch. "Hermione, you are going to have to get some new clothes and well a new look. If my father ever sees you he will do something drastic. I love you so much and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do. I need you in my life. And I will not rest until this war is over and you are on my arm and in my bed every night as my wife." He placed his index finger under Hermione's chin and lifted her face so that their eyes met. "Do you understand that?" Hermione nodded her head because at that moment Draco scared her and her voice had failed her. She knew that he was serious and that he would go on a rampage if something did end up happening to her. He would kill everyone that was in his way and if it happened to be his father then so be it.

Draco smiled to her and nodded to the closed door. "You better get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He then proceeded to kiss her forehead and smooth back her hair. "Good night, my love."

Meanwhile… 

Lucius threw a wooden chair at the painting of his son on the Mudblood bitch's wall. _How dare she besmirch the name Malfoy? How dare she not be home when he planned to rape and then kill her? How did the Mudblood have so much audacity to defy Lucius Malfoy? _

"Arrrrggggghhhh! What the fuck! How did she know?"

"Avada Kedrava!" Lucius roared and pointed his wand at the wall where his son's face had been. The spell blew a hole in the wall and chunks of plaster landed on his neatly pressed robes.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione awoke to the smells of Hogwarts breakfast but the only difference was that she was sleeping in a bed made up with satin sheets. Draco's satin sheets. She buried her face into the pillow that he had slept on the night before and inhaled deeply. Hermione wanted to catch every last bit of his scent so that she could remember him if something ever did happen to them. She knew that she was being foolish but she did not care. All she wanted was to be with him for the rest of her life but some how she knew that that might not happen.

Hermione rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She felt magnificent, wonderful, and extraordinary.

"Good morning, love!" Hermione jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. She was used to it by now but when it just came out of nowhere she was terrified of it. Especially since, his father was out to get her head. She smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Morning," she mumbled rubbing her eyes. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked him already getting out of bed.

"It's down the hall to your left. We have to talk later. I think that there are some things that you need to know that I have disclosed from you." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you!" Draco then turned around and left the room closing the door behind him. Hermione went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out of the steaming hot stream of water she found a pair of red sweatpants and a white wife beater on the toilet seat waiting for her body to be placed inside them. Hermione picked up the sweatpants and looked at them. She had never seen this type of sweatpants before. They had many pockets on the sides and when she put them on they were so baggy that she felt like she could place another person inside them.

Knock knock… 

Hermione pulled on the clothes quickly and pulled open the door. She smiled at Draco with the sweatpants falling off of her body.

"You do know that there is a piece of string that acts like a belt that you can tie to make them stay on?" He smiled up at her because she was being so innocent.

"Umm…no, I did not know that! I'm sorry! I feel so dense right now!"

"Hermione you're rambling again." Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly.

He then led her into a part of the apartment that she had not yet seen. She guessed that it was the dining room and the kitchen all in one because behind the table was a stove and a sink. She smiled knowing that he must have not yet turned on any of those things because he had no idea how to. She sat down at the table and placed her hands on her stomach.

"You hungry, love?" she smiled and nodded to him. "Fine then, a huge stack of pancakes coming up."

Hermione smiled knowing that whatever she asked for he would get her. She knew where she stood with him. She knew that they would be together no matter what happened.

"All right Hermione, we have to talk. I know that I have left you a couple of times in the middle of the night and I know that that wasn't the right or even the best thing to do but it had to be done for your safety. The last time that we were together I did not make it home by my curfew and my father found out where I was. I was trying my hardest to protect you and the baby that I got caught up in loving you and forgot all about my curfew. I have no idea what happened between the two of you and I don't know how my father found you or how he acted when he found but all I know is that you are okay no and that he planned to finish whatever it was that he started last night.

"I want you to be careful and I want you to travel with people around you at all times. No excuses. I will not rest until I finish this war. And I hate to be fighting on both sides but for the most part on the side of the Dark. I know that that must hurt you knowing that the man that you love is wearing a dark mark and a Death Eater mask every time he goes to one of those meetings. But you have to know that I do not want to.

"Now Hermione, how many months along are you?" He finished and he was still looking her in the eyes.

"I am three months along, Draco! I don't know if I can continue with this pregnancy if you are not by my side. I feel so alone every time I go to the Doctors. All those _married_ women look at me like I am filth. Please don't make me do this by myself."

Draco got up and walked around the table and knelt beside her. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I am here for you Hermione. Whenever you need me. But, you do have to realize that I am a Death Eater and for those times that I do not answer to your call that is where I am and I will be with you at the next possible moment."

Hermione nodded and began to eat her pancakes again.

"What are we going to name her?" Draco asked after five minutes of silence and watching Hermione eat.

"I don't know actually. I kept thinking that if I don't name her then she isn't real and things could go back to the way they used to be. I still haven't told my parents. I mean if they knew that I got pregnant out of wedlock they'd kill me." Hermione said without breathing once.

"Don't worry about that Hermione! Just makes plans to meet them and I will come along and I will purpose in front of them and then as soon as you feel ready you can tell them that you are pregnant. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Well! It is nice to finally catch up with you Hermione!"

Hermione screamed when she heard that voice; it was the same voice that told her to abort her child.

"Please come to me Hermione! I will not hurt you."

"Hermione run!" Hermione disapparated to the only place she thought that she would be safe. The Burrow.

Hermione ran up to the door and knocked loudly. Ron opened the door.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! What happened to you?"

Hermione fainted into Ron's arms.

-

-

-

-

A/N Hey guys I know that this chapter was a little less active I should say but I mean I was trying to get it up before I had to go back to school. I am sorry if I repeated any information but my computer crashed and I lost most of my files. Therefore I could not go back and double-check my information. If you have any suggestions on to where you think I should take this story then just e-mail me or inform me in a review.


	7. Somehow He Always Finds Her!

Don't Forget Me: Chapter 7 Last time… 

"Well! It is nice to finally catch up with you Hermione!"

Hermione screamed when she heard that voice; it was the same voice that told her to abort her child.

"Please come to me Hermione! I will not hurt you."

"Hermione run!" Hermione disapparated to the only place she thought that she would be safe. The Burrow.

Hermione ran up to the door and knocked loudly. Ron opened the door.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! What happened to you?"

Hermione fainted into Ron's arms.

Now… 

Hermione stared up at the ceiling with the tears pouring down her cheeks. So much had happened to her in the past few days. The only thing that Hermione could think about was her child and Draco. She hoped that they both were okay. Ron had told her that she had fallen on her stomach and that she did not wake up for a while. Mrs. Weasley made Hermione tea and soup while Ron sat by her bed and talked to her about memories from Hogwarts. She smiled when she could and cried when she could not smile. She needed to find out if Draco was okay. _What if Voldermort killed him for messing up the plan? No Draco would lie and say that Harry Potter was protecting her and he kidnapped her so that his father's job would be easier. _She hoped that he had enough sense to lie like that because if not then he would be dead.

By the end of the night Hermione had enough energy to get up and go to the bathroom without anyone else's aid. She took it very slow and watched every step that she took. For some strange reason she felt that she might fall at the slightest sound of a noise so she made sure that she was very quiet. Although she could not tell the Weasleys to be quiet in their own house she could be as quiet as she possibly could. She crept to the bathroom and slipped quietly into the shower. She had to make this quick if she was going to go back to Draco tonight. After her bath she slipped into some clean clothes and left the room.

She opened the door and walked to the room where she was staying. She pulled open the door and walked silently to the bed. She was about to lay down in it when it moved. A soft hand slipped over her mouth.

"Hermione, be quiet it's me. Draco" He felt Hermione relax against his body. She smiled against his hand and turned over.

"You're okay," she whispered to him. "I thought that you might be…dead. What did he do to you? Are you all right? Do you need me to fix you up in any place?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "No Hermione, I want you to leave a note for the Weasleys and come back home with me."

Hermione looked into his eyes and fear rushed through her body. His eyes were not gray like they used to be but an elegant evil shade of blue. Lucius's eyes stared at her from Draco's body. She tried to scream but he placed his now rough hands over her mouth again.

"I'm glad that you just showered. Now I won't feel _that_ dirty when I'm finished."

Hermione began crying again as Lucius placed her on her back roughly and straddled her. She then felt him undoing her pants and then moving on to his. She wanted to scream she wanted to yell she wanted to _die_. However, all she could do was just lay there his pawn in his sick game of chess.

She felt him place his erection inside of her and she began to cry more.

"Don't cry honey! This will be for the best in the long run. And it only turns me on."

Disgusted Hermione tried to stop crying but all she could do was cry because with each thrust he made Draco turned back into Lucius. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed to Merlin for this to be over. She prayed for him to have a heart attack right there and die. She wanted him to pay. She wanted him to go away. Hermione felt his grimy hands go through her hair as though he was coming to a climax but he yanked her head back and growled at her to open her eyes. Hermione had no choice but to obey because if she didn't she would die. He would kill her if she didn't cater to his every whim and she knew it.

When he finally finished Hermione laid in the bed completely frozen. Unlike Draco, his father had been rough and Hermione was now stunned. She wanted to kill herself because of that.

"Now you listen to me," Lucius stated tracing a line up Hermione's bare thigh. "I want you to abort that baby. If it is not done within one week I will be paying you more visits. And maybe I will bring my son along for some of these fun times."

Hermione stared up at the ceiling forcing the tears to remain in her eyes. She heard Lucius get off the bed and then he disapparated. Hermione waited five minutes to make sure that he was not coming back and then she ran to the bathroom again. She scrubbed her body until she was red. She did not want any of his residues on her body. She was contaminated for life and she hated herself for it.

Hermione cried in the shower until she heard the first signs of waking life in the Weasley's house. The water had long since turned cold and her naked form was bleeding. Hermione decided to go home to her parents. Then she would have to go to the Doctors to make sure that her baby had not been harmed in anyway.

-

-

-

-

-

Draco stood in the middle of his father's drawing room. He had just finished accusing him of being an awful father and Lucius had done nothing but twitch his right nostril.

"I may be a bad father," Lucius stated as he got up and faced Draco. _Finally_ Draco thought to himself. "But I did take care of my family. And I chose a better wife than my son chooses his girlfriends. She is good sex you know?"

Draco had his perfectly manicured wand at his father's pale white neck in less than two seconds.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, do you hear me? What did you do to her? Did you _rape _her?" Draco asked already knowing the answer.

"Well if you calling having sex with the person with your hand over their mouth rape then yes, I did rape her, Draco." Draco stepped away from his father and performed the spell that would take him directly to Hermione when he disapparated. Draco left the room quickly when his father began to laugh. Once out in the hallway Draco disapparated and landed in the back yard of a perfectly manicured house.

He walked out to the front of the house and read the white mailbox near the white picket fence. **_Granger_** the mailbox read. He smiled knowing that his spell had worked and he approached the house. Draco knocked twice on the white wooden door and waited silently for the door to be pulled open.

"May I help you?" Asked a tall slender woman when she pulled the door open.

"Yes, you may, My name is Draco Malfoy, and I went to school with your daughter Hermione Granger and I was wondering if she might be in?"

"Oh yes dear, she told us all about you. Congratulations on the baby. Hermione told us that she was afraid to tell us about the baby and that you helped her decide what to do. She also informed us that in your line of work you might not be around as much as other father's but that was alright with her."

-

-

-

-

-

Ginny sat in her living room waiting for Harry and Ron to get down here so that they could leave for the training. Hermione would not be going to this one because she had to lay low and not participate in many of the activities. She was exempt because of her condition. And for some strange reason Ginny was glad. She felt that she would no longer be in anyone's shadow. Right now was her chance to shine. Today would be her day.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N- I am so sorry that this is so short but I have a massive headache and I have to get ready to go back to school. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Keep them up! Have a nice week back in school.


	8. Ginny's Story part 1 one

A/N Hey guys I am going to start out with Ginny. I think that her position should be explained more. Some people are confused about if she likes Hermione or not so to clear that up….   
Now… 

Ginny sat in between Harry and Ron at the next Death Eater meeting. She was relaxed and almost happy that Hermione was not there. Ginny was about to be an aunt and she almost hated her niece or nephew's mother. Ginny sat there and reminisced the day that she realized that she almost _liked_ Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on the bench in the courtyard with a sketchpad and charcoal pencil in her hand. She was staring out into the Great Lake with the pencil poised like she was going to draw but then thought better of it.

_Ginny and Harry rounded the corner from Quidditch practice and were on their way up to the castle when Ginny saw Hermione's golden brown hair out of the corner of her eye. She then turned to Harry._

"_I'll catch up with you later." She said to him and handed him her broom. "Can you put that in the Common Room for me?" Harry took the broom from her hand and was leaning in for a kiss goodbye when Ginny turned around and sprinted in Hermione's direction._

_Slightly out of breath Ginny plopped down next to Hermione's legs and looked up at her._

"_Hey, Hermione! What's up?"_

_Hermione looked down at Ginny and tried to smile between her tears._

"_I don't want to bother you with my petty problems." Hermione wiped at her face and turned back to her sketchbook. Taking it upon herself, Ginny sat on the bench beside Hermione and pulled the book out of her hand. Ginny saw the half finished picture of Draco and was surprised that it was drawn so well. _

"_I want to be bothered. So start bothering me." In her narrow mind Ginny was enviously tearing Hermione apart because she got to be with Draco. Because she got to be part of the **Golden Trio** Because Hermione had received everything that Ginny had ever wanted._

_Inwardly Ginny struggled to not make a rude comment while her brain was pushing her to. She wanted to shatter Hermione's self esteem more than it already was. Although Hermione was supposed to be her best female friend Ginny could feel nothing but hatred for this sad crumpled person sitting next to her on the bench, and sadly it made Ginny feel…well…so much better than Hermione. After all, Hermione was Muggle Born. _

_Ginny shook her head hoping to rid herself of all the negative thoughts but they just kept coming. She knew how wrong it was of her but did she care? No, she did not care one ounce and that was her problem. _

_Before Hermione could start talking Ginny threw her sketchpad and ran up to the castle. Ginny found out on that day that she both loved and hated Hermione for well…being Hermione. _

Ginny snapped back to the present standing in Hermione's bedroom. She found it weird that she was here and she found it weirder still that she had her wand out and in her brain the same words kept running through her mind. **_Avada Kedrava…Avada Kedrava…Avada Kedrava…Come on it's just a baby…AVADA KEDRAVA!_**

A/N: Hey guys, what's up I know that this chapter is really short. But I wrote it for those people who were confused about Ginny and Hermione's hatred/friendship. So well…there you go. Enjoii! Oh and I would like to see if ANY of you could guess what is wrong with Ginny in the last paragraph.


	9. Ginny's Secret Revealed

A/N: Hey guys! I don't know what you thought about the last chapter and I dunno if you will like it.

Now… 

Draco stood in the line by his rank. He knew not to move but he was sweating and he wanted to wipe the sweat away from his brow. Nonchalantly Draco raised his shoulder blade and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Assume the first position!"

Obeying, Draco stood stiff with his legs slightly bent, and his wand stretched out in front of him.

"I said first position you wench! Cruticus!" Voldemort pointed his wand at the infamous Pansy Parkinson and soon the room was filled with shrieks. The rest of the Death Eaters still stood at attention, not willing to set themselves up for the same kind of pain. Voldemort lifted his wand and Pansy's shrieking slowly resided.

"I want 40 laps out of you! You need to be in tiptop shape in order to be a Death Eater. And you, my dear," Voldemort got out of his chair and kneeled down by Pansy, He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "Have a long way to go. Considering that you thighs are larger than normal."

Indignation flashed across Pansy's eyes but for once in her life she held her tongue. Her eyes slowly darted to Draco's face silently pleading him to speak up. Draco smirked at her and shook his head. She knew that he hated her. Especially for her role in his father's life. Dropping her eyes she let a single tear slide down her cheeks and slowly lifted herself off of the floor and walked out of the training room.

Draco trained hard for the duration of his lesson and then trudged himself home. He dropped exhaustedly onto his bed and slipped into an uneasy sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione awoke from her sleep due to a loud crack in her room. She knew that it was from someone in the Wizarding world but she had no clue that it could possibly be Ginny. The last person that she expected to betray her. She smiled and rolled out of bed figuring that it was Draco and he had stopped by to check on her after his training.

Still smiling she padded down the hallway to her bathroom and slipped into the shower racking her brain for something to do that day. It finally hit her and she quickly dressed and disapparated to Harry and Ron's flat in London. She stepped up to the door and knocked lightly waiting for her boys to answer the door. She remembered the day that they moved into the luxurious apartment. Ron was extremely happy and Harry was happy that he could finally do something for his friend.

Ron pulled open the door in his pajamas and smiled at Hermione.

"Mione, you look good! Ginny and Harry are out at the moment but they will be back in like an hour. Come in and make yourself at home." Ron left Hermione and went to go take a shower.

Hermione sat down in the living room and turned on the magical television that Harry and Ron had bought. She was flipping through the channels when Harry and Ginny came into the living room. Ginny stopped short when she saw Hermione on the couch.

Hermione was flipping through the channels when Harry and Ginny apparated into the living room. She jumped off of the couch and hugged Harry tightly and was moving to hug Ginny when she stopped short. Ginny reeked of evil and Hermione was sure that if someone was to pull up the sleeve covering her left are they would see a Dark Mark. Plans formed in Hermione's brain before she settled on one that was foolproof.

Ron walked into the living room scrubbing a towel against his head.

Hermione set her plan into action. She placed a hand on her stomach to draw attention to it. "Guys, I know that this may sound immature but I want to play Truth or Dare. I just have some weird obsession with this game lately."

All three of them looked at Hermione and then nodded.

"Okay Ron, you can go first."

"Okay, Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Dare, umm, if you do not perform this dare you have to take off an article of clothing starting with your shirt." Hermione said kicking her plan into action.

"Harry I dare you to kiss Ginny!"

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny.

"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"It that Malfoy's baby?"

"Yes!"

"Umm, Ginny truth or _dare?_"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to flash three random people!"

"I cannot do that! My parents are out there!"

"Off with the shirt Ginny!"

Ginny pulled her shirt off over her head and folded her arms over her chest.

"Ron, truth or dare!"

"Truth!"

"Is it true that you wanted to marry Hermione when you were back in your fourth year?"

"Umm, yeah!" Ron mumbled turning red.

"Ginny, truth or dare!" Hermione said before Ron could ask Harry!

"Dare!" Ginny said challenging Hermione.

"Do the chicken dance!" Hermione said.

Ginny got up and started the chicken dance in her bra.

"Ginny! What in Merlin's name is that on your arm?" Ron asked completely red in the face.

Ginny walked over to Hermione. "You set me up!" she yelled and slapped her in the face. "I hope he kills you and your baby!" Ginny disapparated leaving behind a totally speechless Golden Trio.

A/N: Hey guys! I dunno how this is! I mean you all will read and review right? Well I g2g ill update soon! I like Alex again!!!!!!


	10. Draco's Insight

Chapter 10

Now…

Harry and Ron sat like stones on the couch in their living room while Hermione sat crossed legged with her back up against the T.V. She felt extremely bad for Harry and Ron considering that this was either their sister or girlfriend. Hermione got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm going back to my parents guys! I'll see you later, maybe!"

Hermione walked out of the door and apparated before her kidnappers had a chance to get her.

-

-

-

-

-

Draco paced in his apartment after his so called nap. All he could think about was the meeting that he and his peers had not been allowed to enter. However, he knew that it had something to do with Hermione because he was the one they all stared at as they left the meeting room. They were going to hurt his beloved Hermione and he had no clue as to how, when, or where. Oh, he knew why. Lucius was just the kind to want to kill a woman who was carrying an illegitimate child…but his granddaughter? Draco thought that his father had taken it too far this time. This time he was going to destroy the only real family that he had ever known. Hermione was still only in her second month and he had to keep all of them alive and not blow his cover with the Order of the Phoenix before hand.

Hermione has to be somewhere in England. He thought. She wouldn't be foolish enough to go back to her parent's house would she?

Draco jumped off of his bed and disapparated to Hermione's parent's home. He walked around to the front of the house and up to the front door. The door was already ajar so he pushed it open. The sight that he was next brought tears to his eyes. The house was in shambles and Hermione's parents either lay stunned or dead on the floor. He walked up to the both of them "Ennervarate." He said. Only Hermione's mother woke up. She lifted herself onto her elbows and stared into Draco's worried face.

"They have her! What the hell are you waiting for! They are going to kill her and your baby!" That was all Draco needed to hear. He jumped up and apparated to Dumbledore's office.

He slammed the door open and then shut. He looked around the room before making sure that there were no Death Eaters present.

"They have her, Headmaster! They took her and my baby! We need to get her back!"

"Draco, my dear boy!" These familiar words came from Dumbledore's mouth. "We will have to discuss this later because I am expecting your father any moment."

Draco became silent and then he heard the sound of his father's boots climbing the stairs. Draco placed a silencing charm on the room and then disapparated.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione sat in a small-carpeted room waiting for her kidnappers to come back. But nobody came. Soon Hermione fell asleep. "How dare you talk to me you filthy little Mudblood!" were the first words she heard as she slipped into a dream about Hogwarts.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N I am so sorry that this is so short. But I have to go talk to my dad about something very important. I will try to update faster and have longer chapters. C ya Dawn.


	11. Hermione's Escape

Now… 

Hermione's brain felt like it had exploded. She woke up to somebody yanking on her hair and calling her a whore. She kept her eyes closed hoping, praying, wishing, that she was at home and that this was just some sick nightmare.

"I said wake up you whore!"

Hermione opened her eyes and rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Can I help you?" She asked looking her guard straight in the eye. Her smirked and Hermione's heart tinged with love for Draco. _What if I never see him again? What if they kill the baby and me? What if…_ Hermione's heart began racing but she kept her calm.

"There is one way that you can help us all…abort that baby right now! That comes directly from Lucius Malfoy. I dunno what baby he is talking about but he seemed keen that we get you to abort it as soon as possible." The guy smiled malevolently and Hermione read it in his eyes that he really did not believe that kidnapping a lady was entirely right!

Hermione just nodded her head and rolled her eyes. _So he wanted to play dirty? _She asked herself. _Well…if that's what he wants! Then a dirty game is what he is going to get. _

Hermione placed her hands on her stomach and groaned loudly.

-

-

-

-

-

Draco sat in Dumbledore's office and explained what had happened to Hermione! He needed to get to her and fast. Dumbledore proceeded to call Snape to his office. Five minutes later Snape arrived and he and Dumbledore had a hurried whispered conversation. Soon after Snape left and Draco began to pace around the office.

-

-

-

-

Harry and Ron sat in the Granger's living room listening to their account of what had happened. It made perfect sense that Ginny was part of the attack.

_What happened to Ginny? She used to be so full of life and enthusiasm for Hermione. They used to be best friends. _Ron thought.

_Why do I always pick the evil girls? I mean first there was Cho and she did not last long because she had the evil friends and then I find out that she became a Death Eater. And now Ginny is a Death Eater. How will I ever find love that isn't riddled with Evil?_

-

-

-

-

Hermione was still groaning loudly on the floor as the men and women raced around trying to find a leader to check if they could take her to the hospital. However, nobody was around and one woman took it upon herself to apparate herself and Hermione to St. Mungo's.

Once they got there Hermione spun and took out her wand. "Stupefy!" She yelled and ran in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and then Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Her heart beating very fast Hermione continued to run until she reached the front door. She knocked loudly and pushed past Filch when he opened the door. She continued running until she reached the Stone Gargoyle that guarded the entrance into Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Pops!" she gasped and jumped onto the revolving staircase and bounced involuntarily as she waited for Dumbledore's door to be revealed. Once it was she ran to the door and slammed it open.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, and ran towards her.

Hermione ran towards Draco and sank to the floor feeling as if she was protected.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry that the chapters are so short but I am really cold and I want to go out and play in the snow. Even though I hate it!   We had a blizzard. Some of the snow piles came up to my waist. I felt so short. No school for the next two days so maybe I will get up 2 more chapters. I still have no idea where I am taking this story and thank you to all of those that reviewed. They keep me going. Bye

O0o0o00o0o0 and to DeeCohan I think that it is Yes my name is Dawn! I love that name!!!!

Dawn


	12. The Second War Begins!

A/N: Hey guys! I dunno how long this story is going to be but it seems that most people have lost interest in my story or they just don't read on the site n e more. It don't hurt as much as I thought that it would but I also need someone's help in creating my own website. If anybody knows how to create one im me at SpongebobNdaCity or xMeNoGo2Arizonax… 

Now… 

Hermione laid on the couch in the far corner of Dumbledore's office. She had her eyes closed and was trying to sleep even though sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. She wanted to be gone from this world but she also had her baby to think about. Placing her hands on her stomach Hermione sat up on the couch and walked to the entrance of the room. She smiled at Dumbledore on her way to the kitchens. All she wanted to do was to sneak in get some food and sneak back out again.

She walked quietly down the hallway trying to evade all persons in the hallways. She wanted to seem unnoticed by all because that was exactly what she was accustomed to. Hermione was lost in her thoughts and completely forgot what to do when she reached the photograph of the Bowl of Fruit. It took her some time to remember back to her fourth year and then she stretched out her index finger and tickled the pear. It then turned into a green door handle and she stepped inside.

"Miss Granger! How good it is to see you! I thought that the…" Dobby ran up to Hermione and hugged her around the middle.

"Hello Dobby!" Hermione said faking enthusiasm while patting the house elf on its balding head. "How have you been?"

"I have been worried for you and Mr. Harry Potter, and Wheezy! I have been hearing things when I have been into Professor Snape's office. Lucius Malfoy say some things…some bad things…he say that if you do not do as her asked then…then…then he would have to kill you!"

Hermione shut her eyes as if she was asking for patience. She wanted out of this whole thing. She wanted all of this to end.

"Dobby I already know about that…can I just have something to eat?"

"Yes Miss. Granger!" Dobby ran off to get Hermione some food.

Dobby came back and gave Hermione some food and Hermione continued to proceed back to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Pops!" she said and stepped up onto the revolving staircase.

"Headmaster, sir! The war is about to begin! He Who Must Not Be Named has attacked! We must alert the Order. They need to know!"

"I see! Thank you Professor! You may alert the Order. Make sure that Hermione is locked away and safe. Draco would he highly upset if anything was to happen to her!"

Hermione turned and ran back down the staircase. Running full speed out of the door and then out of the gates. She dropped the food and continued running until she reached The Three Broomsticks. Hermione then stopped and disapparated to the Burrow. She opened the door and ran down into the kitchen.

"Ron, Harry! I need some of your clothes! It's the only way that they are going to let me fight! It's the only way!"

"Hermione! What is all of this about?" Said Harry exchanging a look with Ron.

"The second war! It's begun! Voldemort! He…he attacked! We're getting ready for the war!"

Hermione dropped to her knees and crawled under the table as the fireplace swirled green. Professor Snape stepped out and talked quickly and quietly to the boys and then proceeded to tell the adults about the war. Hermione climbed out from underneath the table and ran up the stairs with the boys to get ready for the war. Hermione wished that she could talk to Ginny but they all knew where Ginny was! She was lost to all of them forever!

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: The next three chapters are going to be another small series of Ginny's Stories. I hope that you all enjoy! Have fun.!!!!

!Dawn!


	13. Ginny's Story Part 2 two

DISCLAIMER: I always forget to put one of these in here! I think that this one should cover me for the whole stories! I DO NOT own the characters in this Story! Only Hermione and Draco's baby! That little miracle is all mine! I own only the plot! Lets get back to the story!

Now…Ginny's Story Part 2 

Ginny paced back and forth in Harry's old bedroom at the Dursley's small suburban home. She gingerly touched his bed, loving the tangible presence that she had to him. Sitting down on his bed she ran her hands through her ginger hair. She felt the tears coming but being a Death Eater she held them back. Being weak is something that was not accepted! She could be punished for that. She could be killed! But is dying really a good price to pay for betraying her friends, for trying to kill Hermione's baby? Fuck it, she thought! Hermione deserved everything that she got. She stole Draco, stole the fame of being the third member of the Golden Trio! Fuck her, Ginny thought! I hope that she is here tonight! I hope that I can have the pleasure of being the one that kills her! So that I can be the one crowned with the highest honors because I got rid of that blasted child!

Ginny laid down on the bed and closed her eyes remembering the first time that she knew that she was in love with Draco and the first time that her heart was truly broken. The day that their relationship came out in the open!

I awoke with a smile on my glowing face. Today is going to be the day! She thought. Today I will tell Draco exactly how I feel for him! I can't wait for breakfast…I'll be able to finally see him! I will be able to let it all out. I just hope that Harry and Ron and ugg Hermione don't put up too much of a fuss about it, because if they do then they can kiss my ass. I love the blasted kid and nothing that they say can change my mind!

I climbed out of my bed and got dressed being extra careful to put make up on my face. Placing on my penny loafer pumps I walked out into the Gryffindor Common Room and out of the Portrait hole. I saw Harry and Ron walking towards an obliviously upset Hermione. Her eyes were puffy and red. The tears were splashing onto her white shirt staining it. I smiled despite herself. I love it when Hermione suffered. It made my day.

I removed the smile from my face and walked over to Hermione and placed my arm around her shoulder.

"What's the matter Hermione?" I asked faking obvious concern.

Hermione sniffled and inhaled and exhaled before answering with a simple: "Guys, we need to talk! Follow me."

Harry, Ron, and I followed Hermione to her dorm room. We sat down on the couches and waited for Hermione to talk.

"As Harry and Ron already know, I have been dating Draco and we are in love. But this morning he was not in his dorm room or so I went down to see Professor Snape and he gave me this!" she said wiping the tears away with the back of her left hand while shoving the letter at her friends with her right hand.

My face turned red. That was the day that I vowed to kill her, to make her life a living hell, to get Draco back even if it meant besmirching her family name. If it was the last thing that she did she would kill Hermione Ann Granger! And that filthy baby of theirs!

Ginny opened her eyes the fire burning deep in her heart. Today would be the day that she would get her revenge. Today would be the day that she would kill Hermione for stealing her life!

s


	14. Ginny's Story Part 3 three

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the characters, only the plot? And the baby! I own that too!

Now… 

Ginny sat up on Harry's bed. She swatted her hair out of her eyes and continued to remember that fateful day when her heart was broken. The day that she dedicated her life to evil. All because she thought that if she was evil then Draco would dump Hermione and come back to her.

Harry reached out and took the letter from Hermione's trembling hand. He brought it up to his face and read. I could tell that he felt like he was invading their privacy. Whatever was in the letter he obviously DID NOT want to know. However, I want to know! I want to know badly. 

I sat on the couch with my feet tucked under me. I waited patently for Harry and Ron to be through reading the letter. When it came to me I read it!

_**I promise to Never Say Goodbye!** Who the fuck in their right minds would promise a piece of shit like Hermione that? I mean he could do so much better but he stays with her. Why? When he could have me? Why does he want this Mudblood piece of trash?_

_I neatly folded the letter and got up from the couch and hugged Hermione._

"_I'm sorry Mione!" I faked. I hate you. At least you had time with him. Now that he has promised you basically forever I will never get a chance at him! I'm going to kill you! Why must you take my life? _

"_It's okay Ginny, I know that…that you mean well…but I have to go. I have to rest for a while because I don't feel all that well. I have a sudden headache. I think…"_

_I laughed inside as Hermione fainted to the floor. I was so two faced that it was impossible to tell real from fake at any moment. _

"_Mione!" I screamed as Harry and Ron picked her up and signaled for me to open the portrait hole. I ran ahead thinking that someone was making my job a hell of a lot easier by making her weak. _

_I followed ten steps behind the Golden Trio as Harry and Ron carried Hermione up to the hospital wing. _

Ginny checked the clock on the wall. She was counting down until the Death Eaters made the attack. One hour to go. One hour and so many memories to reminisce on.

A/N: Hey guys, well here it is! I dunno what the hell is compelling me to make Ginny a heartless bitch but that is just the way that she is in this STORY!!! I have a new story coming up soon! Although I need to decide on a title! Any suggestions…if so im me aat SpongebobNdaCity or xMeNoGo2Arizonax! Umm thankz for reading the story. The end is almost near though I have to estimate how many chapters are left.

.:DaWn:.


	15. Ginny's Story Part 4 four!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. I only own the plot. Oh and the baby! I own the baby! 

Now… 

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at the wall directly across from her. She was still remembering the day that her life crashed down around her. It was the same day that Ginny began to suspect that Hermione had some serious problems. It wasn't until later on that month that she figured out that Hermione was pregnant. She took Hermione to the doctors.

"Ginny there is nothing wrong with me! I'm just a little tired that's all. Can I go back home now?"

_I just sat there dumbfounded thinking about how I was going to get the tracking device that Lucius Malfoy wanted me to put into her car. I also had to find a way to get one on her. Thankfully Lucius was placing some strategically around her house, so that he would know what she was doing and whom she was doing at all times. _However, the drawback that he did not consider was being able to see his son fuck the Mudblood. Ginny thought. _I sat in the drivers seat and pulled the car to a stop allowing Hermione time to get out of the car before I pulled away to go park the car. _

_I parked the car under a shaded tree and watched Hermione check in through the glass doors. When Hermione walked into the back room with the nurse I set into action. I placed a surveillance camera in her dashboard and then I ripped a small hole in the steering wheel and placed another one in there, then I placed one on the back brake light. By the time that I was done assembling all of the wires Hermione was coming out of the back room. I turned on the car and then drove up to get her. She signaled for me to slide over so that she could drive._

"_So?" I asked her._

"_I'm pregnant." She said sounded dejected. Her face showed exactly what I felt inside. My world had finally come to a stop. _

Now today I will be able to get my revenge. Today she will pay for the harm that she caused my heart.

Ginny stood up and counted down the ten seconds left until they attacked the house.

Nine! I think that they will make her stay at Hogwarts.

Six! No! She wants to be part of the fight! She wants to protect her child!

One! Ginny scrunched up her face and waited for the blow to occur. She first heard a lady scream and then an angry man's voice yelling at them to get out.

"Avada Kedrava!" somebody roared and then Ginny flung open the door only to be face to face with Hermione.

A/N: Hey guys! The next chapter will be the first half of the Second War. The after that, I know what is going to happen…do you? LoL just kidding with all of you! Love ya R/R please they keep me going P e A c E!


	16. The First Half of the Second War!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character in this story! I own only the plot and the baby!

WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of blood and gore! I think! I mean I think that I am going to have Dudley run around naked with a knife or something or other! You have been warned! EnJoIiii

Now… 

Ginny stared at Hermione, "What do you want?" Ginny asked her with her voice dripping with malice. She wanted nothing more that to kill Hermione right this second and be done with it. However, Hermione had a different agenda. Hermione lunged at Ginny and tackled her to the floor.

"I hate you!" she grunted. "If he dies, I will kill you!" Hermione was trying her hardest not to cry. Hermione pinned Ginny under her with her knees and lifted her fist and lowered with such force and speed. It connected with the side of Ginny's face and then continued on to her nose. The blood gushed onto the floor and pooled there. But Hermione wasn't done; she pulled back her fist again and kept hitting her. Ginny had already started crying but Hermione had too much rage to let Ginny get away with becoming a Death Eater, trying to take Draco from her, and most of all trying to kill her baby. Hermione forgot that she was a witch and that she had a wand and that she could kill Ginny right now without the bloody mess but it seemed more fitting to have an old fashioned bitch fight. However because of the baby Hermione was becoming tired.

Ginny took the ceasing of blows to get up off of the floor. She picked up Hermione by her hair and pulled her to the top of the stairs. There Ginny kept her occupied until Lucius came up behind her and cast the stunning spell causing Hermione to topple down the stairs. Lucius laughed and smiled at Ginny. "Sometimes I wish that you were my kid and not that good for nothing Draco." He said and then continued to battle with Tonks and Lupin.

Ginny slid down the banister and collided with Snape who was dressed in a Death Eater's uniform but was fighting for the Light. Ginny took the opportunity to cast the killing spell and laughed mirthlessly when Snape fell to the floor.

Ron had seen the whole thing and as he was dueling he looked at his sister with complete disgust. Ron successfully stunned and binded the Death Eater that he was battling and took over fighting with his sister.

"I can't believe that you would betray your family and your friends and become something less that dirt!"

"Yeah well you and the kid boy wonder can kiss my ass."

"No, Ginny you are worthless! You are no longer my sister! I denounce you from the family! And I am sure that Mum and Dad will do the same thing when they learn about what you are doing here!"

"Avada Kedrava!" Ginny roared trying to kill her brother!

"Reflecto!" He yelled back causing the spell to hit the wall next to Ginny's ginger head. He quickly said "Stupefy!" and binded Ginny to the other man that he had captured.

More and more Death Eaters crowded the room and soon Dudley charged out of the kitchen with a butcher knife in tow. (No he is not naked. LoL) Dudley stabbed Lucius in the side but Lucius turned around and yelled "Cruticus!" Dudley's shrieks soon filled the entire house.

Ron and Harry stopped battling, as did the rest of the people on the Light side. Lucius was laughing mirthlessly and then he stopped and grabbed his left arm. The rest of the Death Eaters had each in turn grabbed their arms and disapparated. The Light was left with the Death Eaters that they had captured. Dumbledore rounded them up and took them to the Ministry. When he came to Ginny he kneeled down beside her.

"Why Ginny? What caused you to choose this distrustful path?"

Ginny did not respond but hawked up some phlegm and then spit it in Dumbledore's face.

"There's your answer asshole!" she said and Dumbledore bound her to the rest of the group and pointed his wand at his face. "Scourgify." He muttered and the spittle was erased from his face.

Dumbledore left at the same time that Draco arrived.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked out of breath with a scared expression on her face.

"Over there." Ron said horrified.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled and he ran over to her lifeless body. "Enervate!" he yelled and waited a few minutes for Hermione to wake.

"Hermione we have to get you to St. Mungo's then we have to discuss McGonnagall's curse. It's staring to take place."

Hermione sleepy eyes were suddenly wide-awake. She had researched the curse and she did not want to lose Draco to the Dark. He was her everything.

Draco held her hand and they both apparated to St. Mungo's.

The doctor took Hermione into his examination room immediately and examined her. He then took off his gloves and went to retrieve Draco.

When they returned Draco cast a silencing spell on the room.

"Tell us Healer, what is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. You have lost the baby! Due to severe impact to the infant's head area."

Hermione placed her head in her hands and cried silently. Draco comforted her and the Healer left them to be alone.

"Hermione, honey, I need to know who stunned you and cause you to fall down the stairs. Will you tell me darling?"

"Ginny held me at the top of the stairs and then your father stunned me. He caused me to fall."

Draco's eyes clouded over. "I'll kill him! For now I want you to go back to Hogwarts. Stay there with all of the teachers and students. I love you. And if I do not come back I put it in my will that you were considered my wife. I didn't give you that engagement ring on our last night in Hogwarts together for nothing. I planned to marry you and that is exactly what I am going to do. Be safe! Go now!"

Hermione disapparated to Hogwarts while Draco went to go find his father.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hey guys! I loved my bitch fight in the beginning. I wasn't going to let them know that they had lost the baby for another chapters but then I realized that who in their right minds would not go straight to the hospital to check on their baby after falling down some steps. So how did I do? Was it any good? Was it bad? Should I go live in a cave forever? Okay Read and Review! Love all of you!


	17. Let the Truth be told!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the plot and I just lost the other thing that I used to own. NOO!

Chapter 17: Let the truth be told!

Now… 

Hermione sat on the couch in the teachers lounge at Hogwarts. Her baby she was gone. She was gone all because of Lucius and Ginny. What had possessed these people to become so evil that they had to sabotage her life? Why had they chosen her life to ruin? She placed her head in her hands and cried softly. _There must be some place in this entire school that I can go to be alone. _And then it came to her. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom! Hermione quietly got up and quickly ran to the girl's lavatory on the second floor near the west wing farthest from the Great Hall.

She pushed open the door and slipped into the last stall on the left side closets to the window. There Hermione put down the seat lid and placed her feet upon it while sitting on the flat most part of the toilet. She then resumed her crying. First, she lost her baby, and now she might lose Draco because he was so enraged that he might lose at his father's hand. Why, all of a sudden, is her world crashing down around her?

-

-

-

-

-

Draco sat in his father's drawing room waiting for him to arrive. He knew in his heart of hearts what he had to do. He had to kill his father if the fight came to that. He would commit sinful murder in order to protect the one that he loves but it will not be in his home. That is cowardly. It would be on the battlefield.

"Hello, Draco!" Lucius said stepping into the room. "Thank you for taking my spot at the rally. I had other Death Eater activities to tend to. I saw to it that there weren't many _casualties _of the battle. Although we did lose poor old Snape and I did find you a wife. One that is suitable according to my standards. So not that that is out in the open I would like you to meet the woman that you are going to marry. Ginny Weasley. She was wonderful today. She helped me kill many of things including Snape."

"Father, no _disrespect,_ but I am not going to marry Ginny Weasley, for the simple fact that I do not love her. I wish that things _could _be different but, I am in love with another soul. A soul that completes me and a soul that makes me whole. I have to go be with her know."

Draco stood up transfigured the nearest lamp into an unauthorized port key. "Portus," he said dejectedly and the port key sent him to the exact point where Hermione was.

"Hermione, it's all right! We will try again." Draco hugged Hermione to his body and kissed the top of her head. "But for now we have to go see Professor Dumbledore. He has something to tell the both of us."

Draco placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders and they walked together back to the Headmaster's office where he was already seated and waiting for them.

"Please sit." He order and they did as was told. "Now, you already know about the spell that Professor McGonnagall casted as a foolish young girl. I am here to tell you more about its history. In short I am here to tell you the truth about Tom Riddle and why he is today Voldemort.

"30 years ago when Minerva and Tom were 5th years at the school they fell in love like most teenagers that were prefects normally did or thought that they did. However, this time it was different. Minerva was a Gryffindor and Tom was a Slytherin. There bondage as you could call it was forbidden just like yours had become. On the day that Minerva cast the spell to bind them forever she and Tom conceived a child. He would later on become Lucius Malfoy. Draco, your father.

"On the day that they were to be married they got into a terrible fight. The wedding was called off and Tom disappeared from the public eye. Within the months that followed Muggles and Half bloods started dying and over them was the Dark Mark. However, most do not know that if you take the disillusionment charm off of the mark it refigures itself to form a broken heart with the initial T and M on either side.

"That is why the two of you need to be married as soon as possible. I know about the baby. This baby was just a fluke. I am sure that you will have another child as soon as the war is over. Professor Trelawney predicted it. Maybe it is true but maybe it isn't however, the both of you are young and in your prime. So who knows what is to happen? You may now leave. The Heads dorm where you lived in your seventh year is still there and just the way that you left it. Beds unmade and all. Goodnight!"

Draco once again hugged Hermione to his body and led her out of the room. "Thank you, Professor." He said and then closed the door behind them. Once they got out into the hallway Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to the Portrait Hall.

"Dragons," he whispered and he stepped into the room where they had first made love. He laid Hermione down on the couch and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you, Darling." He said softly.

"If you love me then don't go away, stay and fuck me." Hermione laughed while pulling Draco down onto her body. With a flick of his hand their clothes lay in a heap near the fireplace and Draco was trailing kisses from the base of her neck all the way to her naval.

For the first time when they made love Draco looked into her eyes and their souls melted together. They were one with the way they felt about each other. They were one.

A/N: Hey guys, I really hope that you like the story so far. There is going to be major tension in the next chapter because it is going to be Snape's funeral. One side full of prominent Death Eaters the other side full of well being prominent Light fighters. Or protectors of the Order. Or Knights from the Depths of the Phoenix. Please Read and Review!


	18. Snape's Funeral

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the casket and the burial ground. This chapter is a funeral if you do not like funerals that skip this chapter and im me at SlytherinPride53 or e-mail me at and I will give you all of the important information for the story. Well EnJoIiii!

Chapter 18:

Hermione sat down at the vanity chair in front of the mirror in her old bedroom. She applied a thin layer of black eyeliner. Even though Snape was a bitch to her she still felt grieved that he was dead, and to make matters worse it was Ginny, one of his favorite students, who killed him. Hermione checked her hair and then walked to the bathroom door. Knocking lightly she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Draco! Are you okay in there?" she asked sitting on the damp counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he called from inside the shower.

**Hermione's POV (Snape's Funeral)**

I am sitting on a wooden chair next to Draco. The funny part about this is that the Light is on one side but the Dark is on the other. Does that make sense? Maybe it does, maybe not! The Wizard Priest walks up to the podium looking fearful, like I felt. He taps the Magical Microphone and begins his sermon.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today to mourn the death of one Severus M. Snape. He was a wonderful addition to _both _of our worlds. _Both_ of your leaders has approached me and asked me to permit one of their own to come forth and speak on behalf of Mr. Snape. I kindly have agreed to both requests so first I wish to call forth Miss. Hermione Granger."

I snap out of my small daydream when Draco nudges me in the arm signaling that it is my turn to talk. I get up and wipe my hands on my skirt. I take small shaky steps until I reach the podium.

"Hm.Hmhm!" I clear my throat before I begin my well sought out speech.

"Professor Snape was known as many things to ur children at Hogwarts. However, at the time, _wonderful_, was not one of those words. He was mean to us Gryffindors and he favored the Slytherins. He was anything but impartial. He would deduct points for walking on the wrong side of the hallway after 4:00 or not wearing our ties to dinner but I realize now that he was so hard on us to prepare us for what would happen once we left the safe walls that we call Hogwarts.

"He was a man of his words. And a soul to be remembered. If you learn something from me today learn this…that sometimes…sometimes-"

"We don't want to learn anything from a mudblood like you!" yelled a man from the crowd. Well if that is the way that you want it then why not? I won't teach you anything. Have a nice fucking day.

"Okay, you are entitled to your opinion. But just remember that sometimes things do not go your way. And I am sure that if we could have something back in our lives at this very moment, we would pick _a lost soul!" _ I say this while looking directly into the eyes of Ginny Weasley. That is a lost soul if I ever saw one. Turning my head I look at Lucius Malfoy. He smiles widely at me and spreads his fingers in a rude fashion and places them to his mouth. I quickly walk off of the stage and reenter my seat by Draco.

The priest walks back up to the podium. "The next person that I would like to call is Lucius Malfoy. He had some _kind_ words he would like to share with us."

I closed my eyes and prepared myself to listen to him drone on about his success and his failure of a son when Draco handed me a newspaper. He leaned in and whispered: "When he begins his speech open the paper and hold it to your face pretending to read."

I take the paper from him and a new power surges through my body. I feel as if I could do anything with my life.

"Severus Snape was-" Lucius was cut short by all of the Light side opening the _Daily Prophet_ looking for today's news. He tried to continue on with his speech but it was in vain.

Nobody saw him reach for his wand. Nobody expected the next battle to be so soon, but I did! I dropped the paper and the rose onto Snape's casket and whipped out my wand.

"Expelliarumus!" I yelled…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N—Hey guys! I am back with this small and not particularly sad chapter. I thought that it would be sadder but I was wrong. I mean how can you make Snape a sad subject? I might rewrite it in the future but for now it is staying like this. The next chapter is mostly Lemon! Sorry about the baby!


	19. Sex, Sex, and More Sex

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the casket and the burial ground and the Priest. O and the blanket that is mentioned in this chapter. It is mostly a sex scene so enjoy!

Chapter 19: Sex , Sex , and More Sex.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco exclaimed after witnessing Hermione and his father's short battle. He reached forward and brushed a strand of hair out of her lovely face. "That was brilliant!" He yelled in the Heads Common Room.

_**Draco's P.O.V.**_

I rushed over to her; lifting her with ease I twirled her quickly in the air. My heart thumped faster and louder as I span round and round. The blood rushed to my head but I never ceased. I just kept spinning because if I stopped I would lose her forever. Or so I felt. Her gleeful shrieks filled my ears and gently caressed my heart. I promised to never leave her but if I do die in battle than my physical self will leave but my heart will live on forever in her mind, her body, her soul. We made love the other day and our souls collided. I stopped spinning and collapsed with her on top of me on the couch. We both lay there heaving, gasping for breath before I finally opened my eyes. She was smiling down at me with her mouth and her chocolate eyes. "I love you!" she whispered and leaned in to kiss me. I opened my mouth slightly to build the excitement and also giving her permission to use her tongue.

I moaned as she grinded her hips against mines. I sighed as I felt myself become aroused. Slipping my hand up her shirt I unclasped her bra. Swiftly I slipped my hand around her breast and lightly rubbed her nipples. She bit my lip lightly in response to my actions. I caught on that she liked that so I rubbed them harder. I broke the kiss and began to lick her neck. She moaned in sweet protest, but that only turned me on more. I clamped my mouth on to her neck and sucked hard as I rubbed her breast roughly.

"D-Draco!" she moaned!

"Mhm!" I grunted slipping my hands down to remove her skirt. She began to wiggle a little as I lightly rubbed her stomach. It was her ticklish spot. Finally her skirt was off and then her undergarment. I places my hand between her legs and felt how wet she was. My evil side began to kick in and I decided to make her beg for more. I removed my hand and closed my eyes, letting my body go limp, as if I fell asleep. I smiled inside when she whined in protest.

"Draco Malfoy, you better wake up right now because…well because I need you."

After a few moments of silence on my part she started trailing kisses down my torso until she reached the top of my groin. Her tongue was placed on my groin and she trailed her tongue down it. My eyes snapped open as she took me into her mouth. In spite of myself I groaned and pushed my hips upward. Hermione giggles knowing my secret. I moaned louder as she sucked harder. If it was possible, I then grew more erected in her mouth. Once she was done she began trailing kisses back up my torso. She settled down with her hips against mines. I placed my hands behind her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. I slowly caressed her back and then took off her shirt. Her bra fell off after the shirt was thrown. She sat up on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her naked form.

"Catch me if you can, Draco!" she whispered seductively. I got up and pulled off my shirt. It was quite easy for me to catch her. I know that she wanted to be caught. I grabbed her around the middle, ripped off the blanket, and pushed her up against the wall. I lifted her up and gently slammed her against the wall. I spread her legs so that they were wrapped around my waist. "Close your eyes!" I whispered to her. She closed her eyes and I gently slide myself into her. Her moans filled the room and it delighted me. _I can't spoil this! This one is special, it has to last. This could be our new baby._ I felt bad because her back was scraping against the brick wall but her screams of delight rocked through my body. They were keeping me going. I thrusted myself deeper inside of her making her throw her head back ecstasy.

She dug her fingernails into my back; she pulled her hands down slowly leaving welt marks on my skin. I thrusted myself into her another time and her hands went to my hair. She yanked hard while bucking her hips wildly.

"Draco!" she screamed making me thrust faster, She laid her head on my shoulder breathing heavily while I continued to go at it. She came to her second climax and was about to approach her third when I finished,

I protected her in my arms as we sank to the floor. I placed the blanket over her and brought her next to the fireplace. I laid her down and sat right beside her. I took my white t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

"I love you, Draco." She said before falling asleep in my arms.

"I love you, too, Hermione!" I stayed up for almost another hour just watching her sleep, listening to her breath. I lay down beside her and buried my face in her neck, Breathing in her scent I was lulled into sleep.


	20. Wedding Plans

Chapter 20: Wedding Plans 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next morning when they awoke Draco had his head nuzzled between Hermione's bosoms. Her giggling awoke him.

"Morning!" She said and proceeded to remove herself from underneath his weight.

"Mhm." He said to her. He was not a morning person and she was.

"Get dressed silly," she said pilling on one of Draco's white t-shirts. "Dumbledore wants to talk to us about the wedding."

All it took was the word wedding and Draco was up rushing around the room. The sooner they were married the better for him. He could not take another sitting with his father trying to pawn Ginny Weasley on him. The first couple of times he did all in his power not to strangle both his father and Ginny.

"I'm ready!" Hermione exclaimed after she had brushed her teeth.

"So am I!" Draco yelled from the Common Room.

He laced his fingers through hers and together they walked to the Headmaster's office.

"Please sit." Dumbledore said to them. As one they sat. Draco still had his fingers laced through Hermione's.

"Okay the first thing that I have to ask is this: are the two of you getting married out of your own free will?" Draco tuned his head to look at Hermione, and she him. "Okay, now that that is settled. We will have to have three ceremonies. One will be here today; the second will be the one that nobody will come to but your father, Draco, because he will want to finish Hermione off. That will be the second half of the war. And, finally, the third will be the real thing after the war is finished. Is this okay with you both?"

Draco, still looking at Hermione, nodded his head as Hermione did the same.

"Wonderful! The minister will come in a second."

"WAIT!" Hermione yelled. "I need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're wearing my shirt which is old to me, and new and borrowed to you. Now, the only thing that you need is something blue."

"I think that I may have just the thing!" Dumbledore said and ducked down to rummage through his desk draws. He pulled out a sky blue tiara with blue sapphires where the diamonds would have been originally. He handed it to Hermione. "It's blue and it is yours forever." Hermione took it from Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said arranging her hair to place the tiara in. She smiled at the minister when he walked into the room.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two wonderful souls in holy magical matrimony. If there are any objections please say so now." The minister paused and Draco yelled out in pain as he grasped his left forearm.

"Hurry!" he whimpered.

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Hermione Granger to be your magically wedded wife?"

"I-Do!" he gasped some tears running down his cheeks as he was in pain.

"Hermione Granger, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your magically wedded husband?"

"I do!" Hermione said looking at Draco with much concern. She knew that it was the Dark Mark that was making him act like this. He was being called and things needed to be sped up.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife!" the minister said. Draco leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and then dashed to the fire place.

* * *

"The Leaky Cauldron!" He yelled out in pain and threw some floo powder into the hearth. He stepped out of the fire place at the Leaky Cauldron and then ran out of the door from there he apparated to the Death Eater meeting.

"I am sorry My Lord!" He said apologizing for his tardiness. "I was with the fool Dumbledore."

A/N: I am getting a new computer so this may or may not be my last chapter for a while. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter. Keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
